


Spinology Class

by whittyrabbit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Columbia University, M/M, Spin instructor!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles taugh spin class when he was not running the genetics department in Columbia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinology Class

**Author's Note:**

> I go to spin class regularly and a few things have inspired this fic. Possibly continue pending what happens every class. So far it has been quite amusing.

Charles was never big on working out if he had to be honest. He’d rather be called a nerd than getting out of the house to exercise. But having a little sister who was extremely good at nagging about being healthy, Charles chose to just get over it so that Raven could shut up. Oh looking nice with tight cloth when he went clubbing was just a side effect that he totally did not consider. That being said, Charles joined a road race team when he was in Oxford because Tour de France was pretty big back in the days. He trained with a team, suffered and then became pretty good at it. The young man would never willingly admit that he enjoy getting on a bike and just riding in the outdoor. Some of his best ideas had come from these moments when he was bathing in the sun and fresh air. 

However, once he moved back to New York and took over the genetics department in Columbia, Charles found it hard to carve out time to work out. There was so much work with admin, teaching two classes and his own research. Not to mention his Ph.D. kids really needed his help on their projects despite they were the same age as Charles. At the back of his mind, Charles would hear Raven’s nagging because he had stopped exercising. “It’s good for your health, dear brother. Plus, you are thirty two now, not a twink anymore. If you still want to catch eyes in the club, you have to work for it.”

One morning Charles looked himself in the mirror. He was still pretty fit, given how bad he had been eating in the past few month. But he could barely see toned muscles on his arm and torso. The tenderness he felt when he poked his belly didn’t help either. Well, Raven had a point.

So, that’s how Charles, a young department head became a spin instructor at the local gym. This was a way that he could real get out and make time for this. Everyone knew that paying for NYSC wouldn’t do shit but if you were teaching a class, you actually needed to show up. He taught twice a week on Monday and Thursday. It took some convincing when he interviewed for the position because no one at the gym thought a professor could teach a fitness class, despite how cute he looked. But Charles was proud that he did not lose his edge that much. His chip British accent helped a lot in the process, not that he would say it out loud. 

The gym was in the middle up Upper West, only a few blocks away from Charles’ apartment. He started at seven on the dot and after a few weeks, the young professor started to recognize some regulars. Charles didn’t really know their names, so he just nicknamed them all privately. There was a Jon Snow, with curly black hair and some beard on the jaw. He looked like he’s too lazy to shave it off than he was actively trying to look good. There was a Zuckerberg, a total nerd who looked like he’d die after twenties minutes on the bike, but somehow he could survive the whole work out and kept on coming back. There were a bunch teenage girls who looked like they were straight out of Gossip Girls, seemingly from wealthy family. Two buff military types Major Sheppard and Colonel O’Neil, Charles guessed Air Force as they wore fatigues to his session quiet often. Of cause, their not-so-subtle competition made Charles’ boring cues at different gear and speed rather amusing. As a childhood friend, Tony Stark would pop in once a while just to flirt with him and annoy him. Charles had knew him too well to really do anything. There was a man with a crispy London accent that was absolutely sex on the legs, who would also flirt with Charles pretty outrageous but not on purpose. He dubbed him Mr. Bond privately just because the man could really pull off a Daniel Craig vibe. Hank, Charles Ph.D. student/TA showed up from time to time. He had little intention on working out but to get on Charles’ good side for dating his sister. And finally, there was Mr. Shark. A slim tall man with lean muscle everywhere and smiled with way too many teeth. 

Charles knew he was a terrible flirt. He recycled the same horrible nerdy pickup line from his college years, which said a lot since he had two Ph.Ds. by twenty-six. With the amount of people coming and going in his spin class, he had not given up on trying. 

“I don’t want you to take it the wrong way, but you have intruding pair of eyes on top that gorgeous muscle.”

Charles said to a young African-American man who was using the bike in the first row after class.

“Well, thanks. They are just brown eyes. I mean, you probably could barely see them since the room is bad-lit.”

The young man wore grey shirt without any designed, smiled like he was the boy next door.

“Non-sense. See, that particular color is caused by a slight mutation in OCA2 gene and I think that’s rather groovy. I’m Charles.”

“I know. I’ve been to your class a few times now. My name is Sam.”

“Well Sam, would you like…”

Charles’ voice was interrupted by someone who yelled at the door.

“Hey Sam sweetheart! I got off early today. Wanna go out to eat rather than make dinner at home? We can go to that new Korean place.”

Sam smiled as he heard Rumlow’s voice, he turned to wave at him as pack up his stuff. “Well, thank you for the offer but as you can see, I have plans. But,” he turned around and looked at someone in the back of room, “if you want to try your luck with Mr. Shark Week back there, I’d say someone would get lucky. Word on the street is that Mr. Shark Week isn’t really into spinology.”

Charles blushed and apologized furious to Sam about hitting on him. Sam on the other hand found it hilarious and told him not to worry about it. 

After Sam and his boyfriend left, Charles hesitated to walk to the back of the room. Now the other man was the only one left except him. How would it possible go worse, Charles thought before he picked up his encourage.

“So, Mr. Shark Week…”

“Erik.”

“Ok, Erik, I think…”

“Please do not say groovy. That pickup line was horrible.”

Charles frowned a little. “Maybe I was mistaken. I should go…”

“Would you like to grab a bite?” Erik smiled. It was all teeth.

Wow. They looked worse up close. But again, Erik also looked hotter up close. 

“I think you should tell me first why you come to my class if you don’t like spinology? I know you are not one of my students at Columbia.”

Erik chuckled, “I can’t believe you are actually asking that.”

“Do please enlighten me, my dear.”

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror while you are on the bike?”

“No, how is that relevant?”

While, because that’s all you need to see. The young professor had a mop of chestnut hair, pull back with a headband. It got darker as the hair became wetter and fell on his forehead. Charles blushed furiously as he paddled up the speed, calling out cues in between music. He shock his body while he did his standing up routines but it was way more hip than other people. It’s not hard to see him synced to the music beat. It made people wonder what he could do in an actual club with that body. The amazing waistline just curved down beautifully. As Charles wore tight shorts every class, the butt was outline quite clearly as everyone freely stared. If people started to look at his face, they would not be able to turn away their gaze. Charles had most natural red lips that would make women jealous. His blue eyes only got clearer that could draw people into them. 

“Well, because you pants like a porn star and every single man in the room wants to go home with you?”

Charles flushed.

“No I don't look like porn star! Everyone pants when they exercise. It is a normal situation when human has an elevated heart beat…”

“No one I’ve seen does it like that. Wanna me to show you?”

“I thought we are going to dinner.”

“You didn’t really say yes.”

“Well yes. Over dinner, let me tell you how I am a bloody professor at Columbia and not a fucking porn star.”

As they walked out the gym, “You do know that spin class doesn’t normally have many male attendees right?”

“Uh…”

“Because as far as I know, every single guy in that class comes here to drool over you, whether or not they have a partner.”

“Shut up. It certainly cannot be…”

Fin.


End file.
